Conventionally, there has been known a cartridge having a container for housing a roll staple in which a connected staple is wound in a roll shape, a driving section for driving the staple, and a conveying path extending from the container to the driving section and for conveying the connected staples.
The cartridge is provided with a sliding member in a position remote from a wall surface forming the conveying path. The sliding member is reciprocatably disposed along the conveying path. The sliding member is provided with a feeding claw. The leading end of the feeding claw is projected in the conveying path from an opening formed in the wall surface. The feeding claw feeds the connected staple toward the driving section when the sliding member moves forward.
When the jamming of the staple occurs in the driving section, the staple has to be taken out. However, if the connected staple is connected to the staple, the connected staple is pulled out. Accordingly, the pulled out connected staple has to be brought back in the opposite direction of the conveying direction. However, there was a problem that the pulled out connected staple cannot be brought back in the opposite direction of the conveying direction because the leading end portion of the feeding claw is projected in the conveying path from the opening of the wall surface.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge which can bring back the pulled out connected staple in the opposite direction of the conveying direction.